Ultimate Disney vs Warner Bros. Special Conversations
Intro quotes Unlike the original, Ultimate Disney vs Warner Bros. features much more character specific quotes when first in the line up. Default quotes have been omitted. Aku *(vs Leonidas) You should have brought all of your men to this battle. *(vs Stitch) This could be interesting... *(vs Samurai Jack) Your time has come, Samurai warrior. *(vs Juliet) Trust me, you have not encountered my like before. Aladdin *(vs Mickey) Hey, Mickey, how'd ya like to spar with me? *(vs Freakazoid) Oooookay... I'll take my time with this one. *(vs Jafar) There's no escape this time, Jafar! *(vs Scooby Doo/Stitch) Man, why doesn't anyone use a leash? *(vs Voldemort) Ugh, why can't this day be normal? Batman *(vs any villain except Joker but including Scorpion) I'm taking you down! *(vs Freakazoid) You're a superhero? *(vs The Joker) It ends here, Joker. *(vs Sora) Let's see if your skill matches mine *(vs Mr. Incredible) I'm helping the city. *(vs Aladdin) Why are you out here fighting? *(vs Rorschach) I don't approve of your methods. *(vs Superman) You think I'm goin' down to some foreign punk like you? Bugs *(vs Batman) Ooh, I'm real scared. *(vs Stitch/Scooby Doo) Are you another huntin' dog? *(vs The Joker) Y'know, I don't find you too funny. *(vs Daffy) You doin' this again? Really? *(vs Ursula) *sniff sniff* Okay, you're ''the stinker here? *(vs Samurai Jack) Watch where ya point dat sword! *(vs Mickey) Let's see if the famed mouse can stand up against the wise-crackin' bunny. *(vs Bugs) I knew I had fans somewhere. Buzz Lightyear *(vs any villain) Surrender is your only option. *(vs Stitch) Alright, alien. Come no further. *(vs Superman) At last we meet, Kryptonian. *(vs Scorpion) We can be settle to settle this non-violently, you know. *(vs Perry) Huh, now there's something you don't see everyday. Captain Hook *(vs Harry Potter) Give it your all, kid. *(vs Sora) You know Peter Pan, eh? I'll make you spill his new location. *(vs Samurai Jack) Now, the show's ready to begin. *(vs Peter Pan) Don't hold anything back this time, boy. *(vs Voldemort) Yes. A true adversary. Have at you! *(vs Skellington) Skellington! How surprising we cross paths once again. Chicken Little *(vs Scorpion) I ain't gonna lie when I say I may not get out of here alive! *(vs Batman) Can I ask you something? Could I borrow your grappling hook after this? *(vs Buzz Lightyear) Lightyear? Can't say I've heard that before. *(vs Gollum) C'mere. I promise I won't bite... much. *(vs Perry) Do you, by any chance, go to my school? *(vs Juliet) Hey, what's the chainsaw for?! Daffy *(vs Batman) Are you ready to face the Duck Knight? *(vs Bugs) It's rabbit season today! *(vs Yakko) Time to put you back in the tower *(vs Gollum) You lookon' at me funny? Why I oughta-! *(vs Captain Hook) You think you're tough? Well, I KNOW I am! *(vs Dot) You know I could take you under my wing *(vs Daffy) There's only room for one Daffy Duck around here! *(vs Buzz Lightyear) You're a space guy? Well meet Duck Dodgers himself! *(vs Perry) You certainly have a good sense of style. *(vs Juliet) Nice outfit. You a ballerina or somethin'? Dom Cobb *(vs Bugs, Daffy or Mickey) Okay, I ''must be dreaming. *(vs Freddy Krueger) And the darkness of the dream world reveals itself. *(vs Mad Doctor) You won't use Extraction or Inception in your plans *(vs Sulley) What kind of monster are you? *(vs Batman) I'm telling you, I'm innocent! *(vs Sora) Your life's a dream. Come back to reality. *(vs Rorshach) This will be fun... Dot *(vs Skellington) Wow cheak out skullhead *(vs Chicken Little) I'm Cuter *(vs Wakko) Time to clean up your act *(vs Yakko) You nearly knocked me off the ladder Freakazoid *(vs Ricochet) You must be Ricochet. Let's wrestle! *(vs Liu Kang) Let's get crazy! And fighty! *(vs any Looney Tune) Hey, I frickin' LOVE Looney Tunes! Autograph your spleen for me? *(vs Scorpion) Ha Haaaaah! I shall kill you in cold blood! Just kiddin' *(vs Mickey) Woah! MIckey! Can I have your autograph? Gandalf *(vs Harry Potter) Ah, a rival mage has appeared. *(vs Aladdin) Genie magic cannot rival wizardry. *(vs Voldemort) You mustn't use your magic for evil. *(vs any villain except Voldemort) I will NOT forsake my duties! *(vs Gollum) Time for you to learn respect! Harry Pottter *(vs Daffy) You really must be joking... *(vs Freddy Krueger) You! The dream demon! *(vs Mr. Incredible) Must you wear skin tight clothing at your age? *(vs Voldemort) Let's finish this the way we started it... Together! *(vs Scooby Doo) You remind me of Fluffy, which means you don't stand a chance. *(vs Chicken Little) Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this. *(vs Gandalf) Dumbledore? Is that you? Hercules *(vs Liu Kang) You believe in the wrong god. I'm right here. *(vs Mickey) Because I respect you, Mickey, I'll go easy on ya. *(vs Batman) Your wardrobe is a little too dark for me. *(vs Hercules) Well, now, who's this ''handsome gentleman. Jafar *(vs Aladdin) Now to put an end to your antics permanently. *(vs Harry Potter) Fool! I'll show you what real sorcerey is. *(vs Scorpion) Time to kill you... again! *(vs Sora) You won't be so fortunate this time, boy. *(vs Freakazoid) What is this jest?! *(vs Neo) The future will hold no equal in a fight for independence. *(vs Rorshach) I can't allow you to interfere. *(vs any villain) I have no use for you... The Joker *(vs Freakazoid) Hey, you have just the right attitude. *(vs Batman) Sooo nice of you to join me, Batman! *(vs Mad Doctor) I don't need a doctor. I'm perfectly fine! *(vs Freddy Krueger) Awww yeah! Time to crank up the heat. *(vs Superman) I was expecting the Bat, but you'll do for now. *(vs Juliet) Why, oh why, do you remind me of Harley? *(vs Hercules) Now I can add killing a god to my resume! Juliet *(vs Freddy Krueger) ''Another ''undead? At least you're not a zombie this time. *(vs Kim Possible) This'll be a cheer-off they'll be talking about for quite some time now. *(vs Joker) You definitely are the definition of creepy. *(vs Samurai Jack) Wow, look at the dress on ''him! *(vs Syndrome) Your hair looks like your head's on fire! No offense. Kim Possible *(vs Perry) I've found Agent P of the O.C.W.A. Understood. *(vs Batman) Yeah, this one could be a problem. *(vs Samurai Jack) ...Samurai Jack? *(vs Juliet) Heh. It's just a cheerleader with a chainsaw. I'll take care of her. Leonidas *(vs Batman) Fall, creature of the night! *(vs Tarzan) You do not seem fit for combat, but I will respect your challenge. *(vs Liu Kang) A proven champion to face. Let us battle! *(vs Sora) I accept your challenge! *(vs Harry, Gandalf, or Voldemort) Witchcraft... I can conquer it! *(vs Leonidas) This impersonator shall fall to our might. *(vs Superman) I've had enough of you, Kryptonian! Liu Kang *(vs Omi) Strange style, indeed. But we shall fight nonetheless. *(vs Bugs) Are you sure you are up to this? *(vs Liu Kang) This must be one of Shang Tsung's illusions. *(vs Leonidas) Always a pleasure to fight a noble warrior such as yourself. *(vs Aku) No! This can't be! Mama Odie *(vs Voldemort) Well, well. another evil magic doer? *(vs Mickey) Is that a magic paintbrush. *(vs Batman) Ain't you naive? Why not fight me? *(vs Harry Potter) Now we can put on a true magic show. Mickey *(vs Batman) Well, I think I found a kindred spirit. *(vs Bugs) Long time no see. Sure you wanna go all out with me? *(vs Sora) We don't have to fight, Sora. *(vs Daffy) Guess it's time for another quack beatdown. *(vs Aku) Let's see what my brush can do about you, and quickly. *(vs Superman) Well, I don't have any kryptonite on me, so this'll be a tough one. Mr. Incredible *(vs Batman) Looks like I got some competition. *(vs Sulley) Haven't I seen you before. Years ago maybe? *(vs Superman) I can't believe this. I'm fightin' the original super! *(vs Syndrome) There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you. Mulan *(vs Sora) I hope I can count on you to have a fair fight, Sora. *(vs Kim Possible) You don't look very lady like. And yet, I don't either *(vs Ricochet) You're awfully small. But you seem like a worthy opponent. *(vs Sam Flynn) Ah, the miracles of human technology. *(vs Samurai Jack) I think I've seen you somewhere before. *(vs Aku) It's you. The shapeshifting Master of Darkness! *(vs Prince) I do not care much for romance right now. Neo *(vs Dom Cobb) One way or another, I'm taking you in. *(vs Kim Possible) Little girls like you should be home at this time. *(vs Perry) Whoa, this is real trippy. *(vs Batman) I don't need your assistance. *(vs Ursula) Sweet mother of God, help me... Omi *(vs Batman) I am not the least bit afraid of you or your colorful costume. *(vs Liu Kang) Ah, if it isn't tha champion of the Kombat of Mortals. Let us battle! *(vs Sora) If this is a Xiaolin Showdown, I accept your challenge, keyblade wielder. Peter Pan *(vs Captain Hook) Hiya, Hook. Been a long time, hasn't it? *(vs Mickey) No, Tink, we're not here for the brush. *(vs Dom Cobb) There's no need to worry. Come with me to Neverland. *(vs Aku) Okay, nothing a little pixie dust can't handle *(vs Prince) Hey, you have fairies too? *(vs Freakazoid) How energetic you are. Let's have a good fight. Pinnochio *(vs Ursula) You're from the ocean. Do you know Monstro? *(vs Pinocchio) Whoa... Is this a hallucination? *(vs Samurai Jack) Take it easy with that sword. I brittle easily. *(vs Aku) I- I don't think I can do this. *(vs Syndrome) Hey, your head's on fire! Popeye *(vs Sulley) Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you. *(vs Ursula) Doesn't look like an armlock's gonna work on you. *(vs Gandalf) Magic. Wizard. Whatever. Bring it on! Prince Phillip *(vs Sam Flynn) You too are looking for someone. Let's be quick about this, then! *(vs Samurai Jack, Leonidas, or Hook) Surely a good sword fight will be fun! En guarde! *(vs any villain except Hook and Aku) I shall vanqiush you quickly! *(vs Aku) You have the air... of a demon. Ricochet *(vs Liu Kang) I've heard about you. And I know I can beat you! *(vs Daffy) You have gotta be kiddin' me... *(vs Stitch) Alright! Finally another luchador! *(vs Scooby Doo) Aw, ain't you just the cutest wittle thing? *(vs Superman) Hey. You're.... You're- Rorshach *(vs Batman) So you're Batman... *(vs Peter Pan/Ricochet) I don't mind takin' out a scared little kid. *(vs Superman) We're goin' to settle this. Right now. *(vs Mr. Incredible) So much for a fashionable super... Sam Flynn *(vs Neo) I can take you out with no effort whatsoever. *(vs Dom Cobb) This isn't a dream. It can actually transform. *(vs Gollum) Dude, you need to get outta here pronto. *(vs Mr. Incredible) Geez, steroids much? *(vs Scooby Doo) Sorry, but there's no way I'm losin to a Little Red Rover. *(vs Harry Potter) Cute little magic tricks versus a light disk? C'mon now! Samurai Jack *(vs Tarzan) I am the hunter. You are the prey. *(vs Leonidas) Prepare yourself to meet my sword's end! *(vs Kim Possible) Something I don't like about you! *(vs Aku) Aku! Prepare for your destruction! *(vs Aladdin) Alas, a simple street urchin. I'll happily take you on. Scooby Doo *(vs Batman) Ratman? What are you roing rere? *(vs Scooby Doo) Ruh? Am I reeing ryself? *(vs Juliet) ZOMBIES?!? Where? Where? *(vs Freddy Krueger) *whimpers* *(vs Daffy) That was your ''sandwich? YIKES!!!! Scorpion *(vs Liu Kang) We are your death, Shaolin! *(vs Hercules) It's always fun to kill a god! *(vs Daffy) What is this... mockery?! *(vs Samurai Jack) You dare oppose me? Fight! *(vs Aku) My pyro abilites will show you true penance! Skellington *(vs Captain Hook) Can't you just settle down already? *(vs Freddy Krueger) I'm not afraid of your dream powers! I'll finish you! *(vs Batman) Why are you dressed up. It's not Halloween yet! *(vs Rorshach) I don't think that inkblot works for you. *(vs Gollum) Very funny. Now outta my way! Sora *(vs Mickey) Mickey, what are doing here? *(vs Batman) How interesting. I'd love to duke it out with you. *(vs Dom Cobb) This is no dream. Let's see ''who wakes up after this. *(vs Samurai Jack) That's a cool sword. How about a little melee. Stitch *(vs Scooby Doo) Another dog! *(vs Mad Doctor) No dissection please! *(vs Freddy Krueger) Whaaa-? Sulley *(vs Freddy Krueger) Do you really have to kill the people you scare? *(vs Mr. Incredible) I think I remember you. Let me guess... *(vs Batman) Wow, you're actually kinda terrifying. *(vs Mickey) That brush fixes anything? Well... can you uh... Superman *(vs Freakazoid) You're too psychotic to be deemed a superhero. *(vs Rorshach) Real heroes don't kill their enemies. I'll teach you that straight on. *(vs Batman) I never thought it would come to this, Bruce. *(vs Perry) Animals can be heroes? Well, I shouldn't be too surprised. Syndrome *(vs Perry) Huh. This is new. *(vs Batman) So we finally meet. *(vs Mr. Incredible) So nice of you to drop by. *(vs Superman) Now I can really have a battle! *(vs Mad Doctor) Let me show you what real tech is, doc. *(vs Freakazoid) To be honest, I've never really expected this. Tarzan *(vs Gollum) I like your sense of style. *(vs Liu Kang) Now this is my kinda fight. *(vs Leonidas) I think I might actually enjoy this. *(vs Mama Odie) Suddenly I feel like dancing. Ursula *(vs Captain Hook) You want to capture me? In your dreams. *(vs Freddy Krueger) Limitless power should be mine! *(vs Bugs) You'll pay for making a fool out of me! *(vs Aku) Ah yes! A no-holds-barred challenge! I simply love it! *(vs Leonidas) A new war is about to erupt right now... *(vs Pinocchio) A wooden creature as yourself will be subject to my orders. Voldemort *(vs Gandalf) You resemble nothing of the man I killed. *(vs Harry Potter) Well, well. Your friends aren't here to help you this time, are they? *(vs Aladdin) A magic genie? Interesting... *(vs Superman) So you're vunerable to my magics. I may use this to my advantage. *(vs Prince) No fairy tale can prepare you for a real wizard Wakko *(vs Bugs) Will you be my Dadoo *(vs Yakko) Can we get ice cream *(vs Mickey) You have a paint brush I got a mallet *(vs Dot) Give back my Don Knott's videos *(vs Freakazoid) You still think yours was a better show Yakko *(vs Mulan) HELLOOOO NURSE *(vs Bugs) Always wanted to get you in a game of wits guess this will have to do *(vs Wakko) I don't want to do this I mean really there the ones with the controls *(vs Dot) You don't have to do this Dottie *(vs any villan) oooh a new special friend Tag-out quotes Most characters in the roster address their partners other than their names when switching places with them. Aku *(Samurai Jack) Foolish Samurai *(Freakazoid) Abomination! Aladdin *(Batman) Bat guy *(Leonidas) Your highness *(Mr. Incredible) Mr. I Batman *(Superman) Clark Bugs *(Batman) Bats *(Freddy Krueger) Ready Freddy! *(Mad Doctor) Doc! *(Mickey) Mick *(Ursula) Squiddy *(Samurai Jack) Jack *(Scooby Doo) Scoobs *(Syndrome) Redhead *(Aladdin) Al Buzz Lightyear (none are known as of yet) Captain Hook *(Peter Pan) Pan! *(Mad Doctor) Doctor *(Aladdin) Thief Chicken Little *(Aladdin) Al *(Batman) Bat thing *(Stitch) An alien? *(Mickey) You're up, Mick. Daffy *(Bugs) Rabbit! *(Batman) Batsy *(Mickey) Mouse *(Freddy Krueger) Crazy *(Tarzan) Dirty Guy Dom Cobb *(Aladdin) Al *(Liu Kang) Liu *(Neo) Mr. Anderson *(Kim Possible) Ms. Possible *(Scooby Doo) "Here, boy." *(Samurai Jack) Jack *(Sam Flynn) Flynn Dot *(Yakko) Big Bro *(Wakko) Wakky *(Scooby Doo) Come here boy Freakazoid *(Liu Kang) Yo, Champ! *(Scorpion) Dead man *(Tarzan) Jungle Guy *(Gollum) 'Aw, gross' or 'Just get in here...' *(Freddy Krueger) Scratchy *(Aladdin) Al *(Rikochet) Ricky Freddy Krueger *(Aladdin) Al *(Aku) Demon *(Batman) 'Come here, dark boy' *(Scooby Doo) Vermin *(Mickey) Rodent *(Scorpion) Hanzo Gandalf (none are known as of yet) Gollum *(Everyone) Ugh... Harry Potter *(Aladdin) Al *(Voldemort) Riddle *(Batman) Mr. Wayne *(Superman) Mr. Kent *(Dom Cobb) Mr. Cobb *(Sam Flynn) Mr. Flynn Hercules *(Mickey) Mick *(Aladdin) Al *(Jafar) 'Get in here, you-' *(Freddy Krueger) Ugly *(Freakazoid) Loudmouth *(Mad Doctor) Doc Jafar *(Aladdin) Street Rat *(Mickey) Mouse *(Bugs) Rabbit *(Daffy) Mallard *(Freakazoid) Freak of nature The Joker *(Batman) Batsy *(Mad Doctor) Oh, dooooooc... *(Scooby Doo) Doggy! *(Samurai Jack) Cutter *(Sam Flynn) Game boy *(Superman) Superjerk *(Aladdin) Al Juliet *(Freddy Krueger) Mr. Krueger *(Kim Possible) Kimmy *(Joker) Stupid clown *(Gandalf) Wizard *(Batman) Bats *(Aladdin) Al Kim Possible *(Neo) Mr. Anderson *(Perry) Agent P *(Mr. Incredible) Mr. I *(Aladdin) Al Leonidas *(Hercules) Lord Hercules Liu Kang *(Aladdin) Al Mad Doctor *(Mickey) Mouse! *(Aladdin) Al Mama Odie *(Aladdin) Al *(Gollum) Sicko... *(Scooby Doo) Get 'em, boy! Mickey *(Aladdin) Al *(Sora) Get 'em, pal *(Batman) Batsy Mr. Incredible *(Aladdin) Al *(Syndrome) Buddy *(Sulley) Monster *(Batman) Dark guy *(Superman) 'Your turn, pal' Mulan (none are known as of yet) Neo (none are known as of yet) Omi *(Aladdin) Al *(Batman) Flying mammal man *(Mr. Incredible) Mr. Strongman *(Leonidas) King Leonidas *(Freakazoid) Pale, crazy guy *(Samurai Jack) Honorable samurai Perry *(Everyone) *chatters teeth* Peter Pan *(Captain Hook) Hook *(Aladdin) Al *(Superman) Kal *(Liu Kang) Liu *(Mickey) Mick *(Juliet) Jule *(Aku) Fire guy *(Samurai Jack) Jack Pinnochio *(Aladdin) Al *(Dom Cobb) Mr. Cobb *(Samurai Jack) Mr. Jack Popeye *(Aladdin) Al *(Mad Doctor) Doc *(Dom Cobb) Cobb *(Batman) Batsy *(Joker) Clowny Prince Phillip (none are known as of yet) Rikochet *(Aladdin) Al *(Freakazoid) Dex *(Batman) Ordenanza *(Superman) Superhombre *(Leonidas) Leo *(Samurai Jack) Jack Rorshach *(Batman) Wayne *(Superman) Kent *(Dom Cobb) Cobb *(Neo) Anderson *(Mr. Incredible) Parr Sam Flynn *(Aladdin) Al *(Freakazoid) Crazy *(Leonidas) Loudmouth *(Aku) Gassy *(Juliet) Julie *(Mr. Incredible) Parr Samurai Jack (none are known as of yet) Scooby Doo *(Everyone) *replaces the first letter of everybody's name with R* Scorpion *(Freddy Krueger) Krueger *(Samurai Jack) Samurai *(Liu Kang) Shaolin Skellington *(Captain Hook) Hook *(Aladdin) Al *(Samurai Jack) Mr. Samurai Sora *(Mickey) Mick *(Aladdin) Al *(Hercules) Herc *(Tarzan) Jungle man *(Freddy Krueger) Freddy *(Bugs) Bugsy *(Daffy) Daff Stitch *(Dom Cobb) Cobby *(any villain) Bad man *(Scooby Doo) Other dog *(Aladdin) Al *(Prince) Phil Sulley *(Mr. Incredible) Bob *(Buzz) Mr. Lightyear *(Aladdin) Al *(Gollum) Uh... come on in *(Freddy Krueger) Krueger *(Stitch) 626 Superman *(Batman) Bruce *(Aladdin) Al *(Mr. Incredible) Bob *(Rorshach) Killer... Syndrome *(Aladdin) Al *(Captain Hook) Hook *(Mr. Incredible) Time to die, Parr... *(Rorshach) Shachy Tarzan *(Aladdin) Al Ursula (none are known as of yet) Voldemort *(Harry Potter) Potter... *(Aladdin) Peasant Wakko *(Yakko) Help! *(Dot) Cutie *(Bugs) Dadoo *(Batman) I used the signal Yakko *(Wakko) Brother sibling *(Dot) Sister sibling *(Scooby Doo) Run.. I mean scooby Victory quotes These characters only say these quotes when they do their win animations. Aku *(vs Leonidas) Now Sparta will fall to me... *(vs Stitch) Pfft. Nothing but a waek experiment! *(vs Samurai Jack) My evil shall reign forever! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! *(vs Juliet) Nowhere near perfection. Aladdin *(vs Mickey) Hah! And this is just the start of my win streak, Mick! *(vs Freakazoid) Whew! ...That was a close one! *(vs Jafar) That went easier than I expected. *(vs Scooby Do/Stitch) Sorry, little guy. Beatin' you up is like steppin on a kitten. *(vs Voldemort) Great! I'm still in one piece! Batman *(vs any villain except Joker but including Scorpion) I'll rid the world of crime... *(vs Joker) You're going to Arkham. Don't even try to escape! *(vs Superman) And here I thought you were going to do better... *(vs Rorschach) You deserve to be locked up with your foes. *(vs Kim Possible) Let me do my job so you can do yours better. *(vs Sora) An okay attempt, but not good enough Bugs *(vs Daffy) Duck Season! Fire. *(vs Batman) Lighten up a bit, Batsy. *(vs Scooby Doo) Bad dog! Sit! Stay! *(vs Ursula) See, I only pick on the bad guys. I ain't that annoying. *(vs Mickey) Nicely done, pal. Of course, ya gotta watch the paint. *(vs Freakazoid) Het, ya can't outcrazy this rabbit! *(vs Bugs) I'm the original wascally wabbit. Buzz Lightyear *(vs any villain) Your kind's got no shot. Not while I'm around. *(vs Stitch) You never had a chance in the beginning. *(vs Superman) I've seen better. I've also seen worse. *(vs Scorpion) This conflict would've had a better end if you hadn't resisted. *(vs Perry) You are way out of your league here, pal. Captain Hook *(vs Harry Potter) Merely an illusion. You're not capable of true magic! *(vs Sora) Now that boy will come knowing I have one his allies... *(vs Samurai Jack) Magic sword my left boot! *(vs Peter Pan) Finally! I killed Peter Pan! *(vs Voldemort) We're more alike than I'd like to admit. *(vs Skellington) Still squandering in your childish beliefs, I see. Chicken Little *(vs Scorpion) Oh man, that was real frightening. *(vs Batman) Try a soda bottle next time. You get more air time. *(vs Buzz) Wait. Are you the chairman of that tire company? *(vs Juliet) You were trying to kill me weren't you? Daffy *(vs Batman) We should team up. You can be my sidekick. *(vs Bugs) Now people will pay attention to ME! *(vs Gollum) Picking a fight with him: biggest mistake of my life. *(vs Captain Hook) You should gather more men before you do anything at all... *(vs Daffy) You despicable copycat... *(vs Perry) Nice to know that many aquatic mammals like my fashion sense Dom Cobb *(vs Freddy Krueger) Good. I'm out of the dream. *(vs Mad Doctor) Madman. I can only imagine what he'd do with access to the dream world. *(vs Batman) Mal committed suicide... It wasn't- it wasn't me! *(vs Sora) Snap out of it. Just snap out of it! Dot *(vs Bugs/Daffy) This is why there should be more girls in the Looney Tunes *(vs Yakko) Call me Dottie and you die *(vs Wakko) That's fir all the burping *(vs Liu Kang) How about you buy me dinner later Freakazoid *(vs Ricochet) MUCHAAAAAA LUCHA LUCHAAAA! *(vs Liu Kang) I should be the champion of Mortal Kombat. Not you! *(vs Bugs or Daffy) I get to star in the next episode of Looney Tunes, right? RIGHT!? *(vs Scorpion) No Scorpion. You get over here! *(vs Mickey) So how goes it with you and Oswald. Still feuding? Gandalf *(vs Harry Potter) Quite the ambitious one, I see... *(vs Aladdin) When it comes to Genies and sorcery, sorcery always wins out. *(vs Voldemort) You derserve a proper damnation, Riddle. *(vs any villain except Voldemort) You have faced a mage and lost! *(vs Gollum) Still as pesky as ever, you are. Harry Potter *(vs Daffy) This fight was utterly pointless. *(vs Freddy Krueger) Thanks to me, everybody's dreams will be safe; for now. *(vs Mr. Incredible) Try a much safer hobby, like drill making or oragami. *(vs Voldemort) Dumbledore, I have avenged you... *(vs Scooby Doo) Was that really all that scary to you? *(vs Chicken Little) No offense, but a squirt like you really has no place in the battlefield. *(vs Gandalf) Oh, I thought you were someone else for a moment there. Hercules *(vs Liu Kang) This was the Mortal Kombat champion. Surely they must've been bluffing. *(vs Mickey) Don't worry, you still got my trust, Mick. *(vs Batman) Heh... Well I'd hate to run into you in a dark alley. *(vs Hercules) Sorry I had to ruin my perfect face. Jafar *(vs Aladdin) You've stood in my way for so long... No more! *(vs Harry Potter) Not even Hogwart's best can stand up against my power. *(vs Scorpion) Alive or undead, all is subject to my wrath! *(vs Sora) Now you understand the meaning of defeat! *(vs Freakazoid) You are too psychotic to be deemed human! *(vs Neo) You know what holds in the future now that I've finished you? You won't be alive to see it. *(vs Rorschach) All that talent, wasted on a pathetic cause. *(vs any villain) This world is mine and now you will die... The Joker *(vs Freakazoid) So much for that. We could've had more fun together. *(vs Batman) I did it. I beat Batman! *(vs Mad Doctor) Some 'mad doctor' you turned out to be. *(vs Freddy Krueger) I'll be taking those gloves off your hands if you don't mind... *(vs Superman) Now this'll surely attract Batman. *(vs Juliet) You got the looks, but not the skill to back 'em up. *(vs Hercules) I must admit, I've has my eye on your sword the whole time. Juliet *(vs Freddy Krueger) Okay, that ''was totally frightening. *(vs Kim Possible) We got the power! We got the heat! We got the spirit! We knocked you on your feet! Bitch... *(vs Joker) Sorry, but I hate clowns. *(vs Samurai Jack) Wow. I guess looks ''can ''deceiving. *(vs Syndrome) I don't care if you're a genius. Creepy is just creepy! Kim Possible *(vs Perry) Haven't had dealings with O.C.W.A. in a long time. *(vs Batman) Sorry, I'm allergic to handcuffs *(vs Samurai Jack) So you are real. I thought you were just a myth. *(vs Juliet) Back off and mind your own business. Leonidas *(vs Batman) No matter how hard you fight, I will fight harder! *(vs Tarzan) You succeeded in embarrassing yourself. *(vs Liu Kang) It appears that tales of your strength have been exaggerated. *(vs Sora) A worthy opponent. But you are no match for a Spartan! *(vs Harry, Voldemort, or Gandalf) Not even a wizard is a match for Sparta! *(vs Leonidas) You are no true Spartan. *(vs Superman) You have many attacks, but none could phase me. Liu Kang *(vs Omi) The Xiaolin clan, no matter how it's spelled, will always be filled with noble warriors such as yourself. *(vs Bugs) Unorthodox, yet effective. You are truly a worthy opponent. *(vs Liu Kang) So this was not Shang Tsung's doing after all... *(vs Leonidas) Excellent! You are truly worthy of Mortal Kombat! *(vs Aku) As long as I'm still standing, Earthrealm shall never bend to the will of tyrants! Mad Doctor *(vs Mickey, Bugs, or Daffy) You could serve well for one of my newest experimentations! Mama Odie *(vs Voldemort) Heh. So much for that. *(vs Mickey) Sorry 'bout that. Natural instinct. *(vs Batman) Goodness! I felt like I almost coulda lost there for a minute! *(vs Harry Potter) Man, oh man! This is the kinda thing I live for! Mickey *(vs Batman) Brrrrrr... Remind me to never pick a fight with him again. *(vs Bugs) ''This was what's up, Doc. Hehe. *(vs Sora) Don't worry, Sora. We're still friends here. *(vs Aku) Whew! Thank goodness that's over... *(vs Superman) Well, that took shorter than expected. Mr. Incredible *(vs Batman) Ain't no substitute for the original, pal. *(vs Superman) I must admit, beating the living crap outta you was a great honor. *(vs Sulley) And to think Dash used to be scared of you... *(vs Syndrome) This was hard for me, too. Believe me, I know. Mulan *(vs Sora) Was that too much for you, Sora? *(vs Kim Possible) Didn't much appreciate being called 'punk'. *(vs Ricochet) Odd, but a child like you has no right on the field of battle. *(vs Samurai Jack) I kinda figured there was something a bit off about you. *(vs Aku) If only my father were here to see this... Neo *(vs Dom Cobb) Claim you're innocent all you want. You just don't have evidence to back it up. *(vs Kim Possible) How embarrassing... *(vs Perry) What have I been missing all these years agos? *(vs Batman) Seriously, take your circus act on the road! *(vs Ursula) Easier than I expected. Omi *(vs Batman) A-ha! You have been vanquished, beastly man! *(vs Liu Kang) We fight similar, but our fashion sense couldn't be any more different. *(vs Sora) Truly you are a finely honed warrior, but, alas, you still have much to learn. Peter Pan *(vs Captain Hook) Kinda makes me wish I haven't run into you, but... whatever, right? *(vs Mickey) Ahhh... Not a splater on me. *(vs Dom Cobb) C'mon, pal. Just relax. *(vs Aku) Tink, a favor please. Never make me go through this again! *(vs Freakazoid) Uhhh... You're a little too loud for me. Pinnochio *(vs Ursula) Okay, I can tell you don't wanna be bothered. *(vs Samurai Jack) Heeey! You almost cut my nose off! *(vs Aku) Great Caesar's bologna. Close one! Popeye *(vs Sulley) You'd make a good role model to the kids. *(vs Ursula) *sigh of relief* That took forever. *(vs Gandalf) Never mess with me. Got it?! Prince Phillip *(vs Sam Flynn) It appears that I was a bit more sincere. *(vs Leonidas, Samurai Jack, or Hook) You lack discipline, oh foreign swordsman. *(vs any villain except Hook and Aku) You've wasted enough of my time. Milady awiats! *(vs Aku) You are strong, but you are unfit to live amongst humans. Ricochet *(vs Liu Kang) I thought you'd be stronger, but you ain't half bad. *(vs Daffy) Why would you even attempt this? *(vs Stitch) Wait a sec. That's not a mask? *(vs Scooby Doo) I touch you one time, and you flee? Geez... *(vs Superman) As tough as you are, you don't deserve to be embarrassed by this. So I'll let you go. Rorschach *(vs Batman) Is that all you got, Batsy? *(vs Peter Pan or Ricochet) Well that put me in a really good mood. *(vs Superman) Superman? More like Weak''man! *(vs Mr. Incredible) You are improperly named, amigo. Sam Flynn *(vs Dom Cobb) I think you're the one who needs to wake up. *(vs Gollum) So repulsive... *(vs Mr. Incredible) And now, you're just the hero of Loserville. *(vs Scooby Doo) I'll tell the rest of Mystery, Inc. you put up a good fight. I'll lie. Samurai Jack *(vs Leonidas) Your weapons are too good for the likes of you *(vs Kim Possible) Run back crying to your masters. *(vs Aku) You do realize this is not over! Scooby Doo *(vs Batman) Sorry. We ron't rhow anything about the Roker or Renguin's rideout, Batman. *(vs Scooby Doo) Hey! Are you copying me? *(vs Juliet) Row rut does a rithday have to do rith rombies? *(vs Freddy Krueger) Those ringer rives aren't fake? YIKES!!!!! Scorpion *(vs Liu Kang) Perhaps you never learn anything every time we fight. *(vs Hercules) I have killed a god with my fists! *(vs Daffy) Don't rush into fights you have no chance of winning. *(vs Aku) Your hellfire is laughable! Skellington *(vs Captain Hook) The difference between us is not alligence, but intentions, Hook. *(vs Freddy Krueger) Come to think of it, you are pretty intimidating. *(vs Batman) Instead of fighting, try taking up sleigh riding. *(vs Gollum) You belong in the Halloween section of this dimension, I believe. Sora *(vs Mickey) Please accept my apologies, Mickey. I just didn't expect to see you here. *(vs Batman) Awesome fight there! Next time, try not to lose your temper. *(vs Dom Cobb) Nighty night. Don't let the bed bugs bite. *(vs Samurai Jack) Why do you always have to be so dramatic? Stitch *(vs Scooby Doo) I'm the best dog here. *(vs Mad Doctor) Byyyyyyeeee! Sulley *(vs Freddy Krueger) Sorry, but scaring and killing do ''not mix. *(vs Mr. Incredible) So how's your boy? Energetic as ever? *(vs Batman) I'd say you'd fit right in with the rest of us monsters. Superman *(vs Freakazoid) With a bit of an attitude adjustment, you might not be half bad. *(vs Rorschach) May mighty God have mercy on your soul... *(vs Batman) See what doubting my power has gotten you? *(vs Perry) Best leave this to the professionals Syndrome *(vs Batman) Guess you weren't as strong as I thought you would be. *(vs Mr. Incredible) You should have respected me from the start, Parr. *(vs Superman) Truth, justice, and the American way? Such utter nonsense... *(vs Mad Doctor) You must be real embarrassed right now! *(vs Freakazoid) You're not worth fighting me again, punk! Tarzan *(vs Gollum) You may have the looks, but I got the speed. *(vs Liu Kang) No offense, but you fight like a worm. *(vs Leonidas) May you forever reign, worthy king. *(vs Mama Odie) I think my friends would be accustommed to your music. Ursula *(vs Captain Hook) Next time, let your crew do your fighting for you! *(vs Freddy Krueger) Not bad, he he he, for a spirit... *(vs Bugs) Where is your laughter now? *(vs Aku) If you were this easy, I should pillaging at a more supernatural state! *(vs Leonidas) You may be a big deal in Sparta, but here, you're just a waste of time! *(vs Pinocchio) You'll make a fitting obstacle in my new world order. Voldemort *(vs Gandalf) I must admit, you do bear a striking resembalnce to Albus Dumbledore. *(vs Harry Potter) I'll keep you alive, boy. Only for the satisfaction of limitless torture. *(vs Aladdin) I'll be taking that lamp now, if you don't mind. *(vs Superman) Hmph. Such idiocy! *(vs Prince) When it comes to swords and sorcery, sorcery always wins out. Wakko *(vs Bugs) Sorry Dadoo *(vs Yakko) I didn't hit you that hard *(vs Dot) You get your cutie sleep *(vs Freakazoid) Point to Animaniacs *(vs Mickey) Mallet one Paintbrush zero Yakko *(vs Bugs) Quiet chatterbox.. Always wanted to say that *(vs Wakko) Choose different characters next time *(vs Dot) Your awfully cute when your unconscious Post-match win quotes These quotes are said to certain characters by certain characters only when a match has ended. There, a quote bubble will appear below the point character and a random quip will be displayed. Aku *(vs Voldemort) There is a lesson to be learned here, wizard. Your magics have no effect on one such as I. Remember that! *(vs Samurai Jack) And now everybody, especially you Samurai, will finally understand that I'M BETTER THAN YOU! *(vs Freddy Krueger) You claim to be a demon, but you know nothing of true demonic power. Such mockery will not be forgiven! *(vs Perry) In the end, weak animals are just weak animals. And I don't discriminate who I kill. *(vs Hercules) Now that defeated you, I must turn my attention to everyone else in Olympus. Aladdin *(vs Jafar) This is as far as you go, Jafar. I'll make sure you never usurp the Sultan ever again! *(vs Peter Pan) You think you've got it hard. I used to be a street urchin pressuring myself for food, but I learned to make the best of it. *(vs Dom Cobb) As you may know yet, I had dreams too. And they've come true. *(vs Mad Doctor) Hate to break it to ya, doc, but Abu would like to pass on the experimentation. *(vs Voldemort) As long as i'm around, I won't let you use the genie's magic for evil! *(vs Scooby Doo) Okay, I'm not exactly dog fearing, but if you would just put a leash in right now, that'd be great. *(vs Juliet) I'll admit, you are kinda pretty, but my heart belongs to another. Batman *(vs Captain Hook) Listen, the whole pirate thing is all played out. I've downed tougher costumed freaks than you in my time. *(vs The Joker) Despite what you might think, there will always be good in the world. *(vs Kim Possible) With the government after me, I seem even more dangerous to the criminals. Perfect... *(vs Jafar) How you managed to rule a city in the middle east is beyond me. Just don't do it under my watch. *(vs Superman) This is actually very ironic. You're the one with all the superpowers, yet I still managed to last a full round with you. *(vs Neo) I know what the future holds, and I must protect it for mankind's sake. *(vs Samurai Jack) We're not so different. We're both warriors who trained our entire lives to avenge our parents. Bugs *(vs Bugs) Who put you up to this? Was it Daffy? *(vs Daffy) Sorry I'm stealin' your spotlight. I can't help bein' so lovable. *(vs Jafar) Tell me, exactly what is that thing on yer head? *(vs Gollum) Tired already? Come to my hole an' I'll lend you my couch. *(vs Samurai Jack) I t'ink you trimmed a couple o' my whiskers there. Thanks, I was long overdue anyways. *(vs Scorpion) Hey, did you know yer murderer came back as a wraith, too? Just givin' you a heads up. *(vs Mickey) You haven't changed a bit, Mick. Not necessarily a good thing, but dat is a cool paintbrush. *(vs Liu Kang) You really hafta scream every time ya throw a punch? *(vs Scooby Doo) Aw, quuit yer whinin'! I barely touched you! Category:Quotes